Gaara's Last Name
by msjezzi-bella
Summary: Gaara and Akahana. Akahana and Gaara. Hate or Love? Sarcasm and Stoicness... Some couples other than them, hints and glimpses. Main couple besides them : ShikaTema
1. A Short Introduction

Akahana sat in the waiting room, impatient, as always. The kazekage was being unusually slow. She sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. She wouldn't wait forever; she didn't wait for anyone, if she could help it, not even kazekages.

- - - - - - - - -

"Akahana Kaminari," A whisper that cut through the air called. She stood up. The Chunin in front of her emerged from the room, she stepped in. It was a large room, oval, with lots of windows. She glanced out one at the Village Hidden in The Sand below her. Remembering where she was she turned to the kazekage.

"Kazekage," She said with a sardonic bow. "We meet again." She said hoping to win a smile, she never did…but she could try. The kazekage nodded. **Too damn serious!** she thought. The kazekage, or Gaara as she tried to remember to call him in her mind, began listing off the possible missions for the girl. He checked them off the list as he want down deeming them to difficult, or two easy.

He came upon one. A man was in need of an escort to the Land Of Rice Patties. It was simple, easy, and maybe would take three days.

"Will this be too difficult?" Gaara said in his chilling voice. Akahana snorted disdainfully.

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically "A mission academy ninja could handle is way to hard for a Jounin." She continued. "I am sure I can manage though."

Gaara visibly twitched. Akahana raised her eyebrows. Gaara spoke calmly to her. "You seem to be forgetting who you are talking to. I am your kazekage, you know."

Akahana looked at him like he was from outer space. "I know, and?" With that she picked up her papers and, well, stormed from the room.

- - - - - - - -

A FEW DAYS LATER!

Akahana sat again on the waiting bench. After her mission to the Land Of Rice Patties went without a scratch, she had returned her to await another mission. Akahana smiled, her mission had been totally easy, yes, but it was a mission none the less…and one they had sent her on herself. She leaned back on the bench and waited.

- - - - - - - - -

Gaara tapped his fingers on his desk ever so lightly. This was the last Chunin of the day, except for the one accompanying him on his mission. He sighed as the Chunin rattled on about his pointless little mission. **Finally**. Gaara thought as the person stopped, but no. They had just paused to take a breath.

- - - - - - - -

Akahana tapped her foot. She thought she was going to burst. She finally spoke up when she could hold it in no more. "God damnit," She burst out. "Why is this taking so damn long?" The attendant sighed.

Finally, the person left the room. Akahana jumped to her feet. She head into the room before even being asked in. She walked in. Of course, he sat at his desk, as normal. The rest of their greeting was normal.

"Kazekage," She said with a sardonic bow. "We meet again." And of course Gaara nodded. She sighed.

"Akahana…" He said slowly, speaking in that creepy voice. "You last mission was a complete success." Akahana nodded, wondering where this could be going.

"Excellent," He said, though his voice portrayed no happiness. "Then you shall be the one to accompany Temari, Kanuro, and I to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Akahana's jaw visibly dropped**. I have never been to the Village Hidden in the Leaves! **she thought with excitement and unaware of this fact began to bounce up and down on her toes in excitement. Gaara waited, eyebrows raised, for her to realize and to stop.

"Oh," Akahana coughed, stopping her bouncing. "So when do we leave?"

Gaara thought for a moment. "Tonight. Be at the gate at six."

Akahana nodded. "Wonderful." She said with a dreamy expression on her face.


	2. The Siblings, and Some Odd Questions

Akahana picked her belongings quickly. She thought back to what Gaara had said.

"**We are going to The Village Hidden in the Leaves on business matters. You will be accompanying us on the journey. We will remain in the Leaf Village for some time, the hokage and I have much business. Pack accordingly to the length." He said. She nodded not trusting herself to speak.**

Akahana smiled. _The Leaf Village_, she thought, _even if I am stuck with Gaara._ She shuddered. She threw her things into her bag and went off to find Temari and Kankuro. Gaara had asked her to find them.

She went to his door. She knocked cautiously.

"Kankuro-sama?" She called. Kankuro opened the door.

"Heh?" He said. "I didn't order any- oh this is about that damn mission Gaara wants me to come on. Akahana nodded. Kankuro grinned.

"Well, I already told Gaara I can't come, I have other business." He frowned. "However, you have to be at the gate at six right? Then that gives us a little time to 'hang out'." He grinned suggestively then proceeded to put his arm around her leading her into the house.

This, of course, caused Akahana to sweatdrop. Akahana forced a smile then frowned as it came out a grimace.

"Uh no." She said bluntly. Kankuro continued to grin.

"Hn." Akahana said not getting his grin after rejection. "Well, gotta go find Temari." She scooted away without pausing to say good bye.

Make up wearing pervert was the cleanest of her insulting thoughts running through her head.

- - - - - - -

As she hurried away from Kankuro she crashed into the very person she was looking for, Temari.

"Sorry Temari-sama." She sighed. I was looking for you and-" Temari cut her off. "Yes, Yes." She said annoyed. "Is this about the mission with Gaara?" Akahana sweatdropped and nodded.

"Yes, he said to get you and Kankuro, but Kankuro..." She shuddered at his name. "…he isn't coming."

Temari nodded. "I am ready." She said pointing to the bag in her hand. It was impossibly small. Akahana's eyes widened. "Oh! And, of course, my other bag." This bag was much larger.

"Let's go." Temari said pacing forward. Akahana grinned. They set off to the gate with, well, three hours to spare.

- - - - - - -

To her surprise Gaara was at the gate already. Her grin only widened as she thought this would mean going to the Leaf Village quicker. She nodded to Gaara. He ignored her. She scowled.

"Temari." He said. "You are ready already?" Temari grinned.

"When am I not little brother."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, we are going to see-" Temari cut him off with an exasperated voice.

"We have time to kill don't we Gaara? Why don't I take Akahana here to ramen? Will you join us?"

"No."

Temari frowned. "Fine party pooper. I will take Akahana." Akahana barely had time to think as she was whisked off to ramen…

- - - - - - - -

On the way to the Ramen shop Temari twittered nonstop. Akahana put half an ear day dreaming with the other half, not really listening.

"Yeah, Gaara and I aren't very close but we get along better than most people I suppose, I mean he doesn't try to kill me. Often." Temari sighed happily. She was about to begin another phase of talking when a call interrupted her.

"Temari-sama!" A few little girls with Temari style hair ran around them. They grinned as they ran past. "See the hair Temari-sama?" They pointed to their spikey hair. "We are going to be just like you! YO UKICK SOME SERIOUS…butt." They continued to grin.

Temari chuckled. "Fanclub." She said to Akahana's raised eyebrows. "You should see the Kankuro and Gaara ones." Akahana laughed as she pictured little mini Gaara and Kankuros.

Akahana turned to Temari. In a whisper she said. "But…uh, well, I thought Gaara wasn't, well, liked." She turned her gaze down.

Temari turned her voice down for the first time that day. "Well, after the Chunin exams way back when, he got better. I am not saying he is a social butterfly, but he has more people in his 'friend circle' than Kankuro and I. Even we two started to enjoy his company more. Then when he became Kazekage he could protect the whole village. People began to trust, even care about him." She smiled. "He has grown from the scared little demonic child he once was."

Temari laughed. Akahana pondered this; Gaara had always been so creepy.

**(Flashback) They were playing ball. Her friends were with her. Someone threw the ball too high and it went on the roof. She pouted. It was her red ball too. She turned to suggest something else when the ball came down with sand supporting it. She was overjoyed, but then a kid began to scream.**

"**It's Gaara!"**

**Akahana didn't understand. Why was he bad? He had gotten her ball? **

**However, she was young, and didn't want to be left behind. She ran with the other kids. Something caught her foot. She heard Gaara shouting.**

"**Wait, don't leave." She felt bad but her foot hurt and the sand was going up her leg.**

**Someone stopped the sand. "Gaara you can't do that!" They said. Then she just got up, got her ball and went home. A little afraid, but not of Gaara, of the sand that he controlled.**

**Gaara came to her door that night. Her sister answered the door. **

"**I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said. "I brought you some medical herbs." Akahana was happy, he wasn't so bad. Her smiled turned to a frown though as her sister coldly said. "Go away you monster. We don't need your herbs."**

**Gaara left, and Akahana felt empty. Why did they hate him so much? Would they hate me like that if I was as different as him?**

**Then she looked at her glowing hands, but I am as different as him.(End of Flashback.)**

Temari eventually stopped talking. They walked in a comfortable silence to the shop.

- - - - - - -

After they were seated Akahana's curiosity piqued. "So Gaara really never has experienced love?"

Temari looked at her oddly but answered. "No. Kankuro and I love him, but it's difficult to describe. He has never returned any of the love, and that is why he has never experienced real love."

"Oh." Akahana said pondering this. _Why did I even care enough to ask? _She began to ponder this blushing slightly. Temari remained oblivious.

After that they ate in silence. Meaningless chitter chatter perhaps, but no real meaningful conversation.

- - - - - - -

After awhile Temari glanced out the window. "Its getting late." She said softly. "We better go." Akahana noticed she was blushing, but what had she said? About going to the leaf village?

Temari covered the bill despite Akahana asking to cover it, and her proclaims when she was not allowed to. Temari, however, did allow her to cover the tip. Akahana grudgingly accepted this and continued on.

They walked in a not so comfortable silence. Each of them was thinking about a man, but for very opposite, yet alike reasons. Temari of love. Akahana of, well, she wasn't sure what. Akahana sighed happily and softly. She was handpicked to go on a mission with the Kazekage and Temari! It was an honor, and despite their temperaments. She honestly thought she was going to enjoy it.


	3. Gaara, A Peeping Tom?

Akahana had recently decided that she was used to traveling at night and sleeping during day. At first, it had totally messed her up. She was tired at night and awake during the day. She learned quickly enough with Gaara and Temari. Akahana grinned, Gaara and Temari.

Those two were quite a pair. They quarreled constantly, little snip it's of angry chatter that annoyed the hell out of Akahana. She smiled sheepishly at the thought of one of their fights. Her.

"She's a nuisance." Gaara said.

Temari scowled at him. "As if! Akahana is awesome; I would think her a nuisance even if you were threatened. Oh wait, I don't CARE if you were threatened."

Gaara smirked, it looked odd on his face but it was no more than a slight up curl of his lips. "Of course you don't care, I can't be hurt. There is nothing to worry about."

Temari looked at him with utter astonishment. "Damn you." She said.

Akahana smiled to herself. Gaara and Temari looked at her weird.

They did that often.

Akahana just turned and smiled bigger at them. They both turned away.

"Well, I am going to take a bath, since we are done traveling for the

night. Is that ok?"

Gaara nodded. Temari shrieked. "Hell yeah! And I am coming, I need a

bath." She sniffed the air with disdain on her face. "Let's go."

She grabbed Akahana's hand and ran to the nearby creek. "Ok,

now…THAT DAMN GAARA!" As she went into a rant Akahana looked

away. It was easy to tune her out.

- - -

Temari bathed quickly. She was in and out in ten minutes. Tops. Akahana, though, took her time.

It was going on 25 minutes when it came.

A snake slithered along the water and right at her.

Akahana was a ninja. She wasn't afraid of many things. Snakes, however, scared the crap out of her.

So she screamed. Loud.

- - -

Gaara heard her scream and reacting instinctively ran straight to help her.

And there she stood, naked, on the bank.

Gaara froze.

- - -

Akahana was still screaming, but when she turned and saw Gaara she screamed louder. A lot louder.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She screamed at him. He was stuck there. She dove into the water, with the snake.

"Ew Snake, Ew Ero-Gaara. Ew Snake, Ew Ero-Gaara." She shuddered and swum back and forth between the two. Finally, she killed the snake and tossed it away shuddering.

Gaara coughed. "Well, your fine now. I'll just go." He snuck away.

"PERVERT!" She yelled after him.

- - -

"Gaara, I was unaware that you were a peeping tom." Gaara visibly cringed.

"She screamed and, I went to her. Nothing more."

Temari smirked. "Then why did you stay there when you saw she was all right?"

- - -

Akahana was fuming. She paced back and forth on the bank, now fully dressed.

She tugged on her pin straight brown hair. She sighed. She walked away from where she had been pacing, there was an indent. She raised her eyebrows.

She straightened her black shirt and miniskirt. It was a plain outfit she wore, but it was pretty. Shimmering black tank top and a plain black jean miniskirt. She wore lace up shoes to her knees; they had small heels, nothing to be troubled with. Her hair was brown, a deep amber brown color that flowed around her when she swam. It went down to her waist but she wore pieces of it in braids and then twisted up into an elegant spiky bun in the back of her head. She had short sweep bangs over her face. Satisfied with her appearance she went to the siblings.

She mumbled a hello. Temari chuckled. Gaara looked away.

Sure, he had seen her naked, but she didn't need to be embarrassed about it. It made him nervous.

- - -

Akahana hated Gaara's sagacity. She hated how he was so calm even when he was the first man, excluding her father, to see her naked.

She sighed. Damn him, why did it both her so much?

Then it hit her. No. She quickly put that down as a non-possibility.

- - -

After three days of traveling the two girls were tired of bathing in rivers. Gaara didn't mind the outdoors but Temari and Akahana sure as hell did.

They had been continuing there pattern of night and day. It was worth it, because they would arrive at night, sleep, and their presence would then be announced.

Yes, it would be a perfect way to meet the people of the Leaf Village.

- - -

Gaara walked, his feet doing all the work his mind elsewhere. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Yes, he had seen Akahana. Yes, he was perfectly fine with it. Yet somehow he couldn't get his mind off the incident.

- - -

Akahana sat on a log. Temari was asleep and Gaara was elsewhere. It was peaceful, for once.

She sat quietly, unaware as Gaara approached. He sat down and with her back turn watched her.

She shivered, she felt someone watching her. She turned.

"Oh! Gaara, I didn't hear you come sit down." She said.

"Hn, I wouldn't have expected you too."

"Huh?" She said in a smart manner.

Gaara sighed. "You wouldn't hear me, your hearing is terrible."

Akahana stood up. "WELL SORRY!"

Gaara was 'shocked'. What had he said? The fact about her hearing?

He pondered over this.

- - -

Temari awoke with a start. She heard yelling.

"Hmmm." She said to herself.

- - -

A bird flew over their head at the moment of their argument, more specifically when Gaara said his insensitive comment.

"Baka, Baka." It cawed.

- - -

Akahana was quite upset. She didn't show it, but she was mad.

Small nods and curt smiles were her only response to Gaara. This confounded him. Stoic was his thing.

Akahana continued to improve her friendship with Temari, and they grew closer and closer.

- - -

It was the fifth day. The next day they would be in the Leaf Village and Akahana decided it was time to make amends with Gaara.

"Gaara, I need to talk to you." She called through the branches; she didn't know where he was in there.

She went in to the bushes.

"Gaara?" She called softly.

He was standing looking out at the river.

She walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He slammed her away. She fell to her knees, the breath knocked out of her.

She gasped as he turned to her, his eyes closed. He seemed to be…sleeping.

- - -

A little seriousness in a comedy. I am very excited for the next chapter!


End file.
